Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a mold material and a method for manufacturing a structural body.
Background Art
In JP-A-2012-126074 (publication date: Jul. 5, 2012), a resin molding apparatus in which a workpiece having a semiconductor chip held on a carrier plate is carried in a press portion together with a resin to be resin-molded is described.
In JP-A-2006-287235 (publication date: Oct. 19, 2006), a package of a die is described. Specifically, in JP-A-2006-287235, it is described that after the die is placed on a carrier plate and is molded using a molding enclosure, a mold compound is removed from a rear surface of the die, and the rear surface of the die is polished in order to make a thickness of the die thin.